Partners
by Sugar1
Summary: After her abortion, Faith turns to Bosco for comfort.


Partners  
by Sugar  
  
  
  
  
Faith returned home from the Family Planning Clinic that morning, after her abortion. Neither Fred or the kids would be at home, and both she and Bosco had the day off. She needed the time alone, to think. She knew there was no going back from the decision she had made, and she knew, in her heart, that it had been the right decision. She loved her kids, loved then dearly. And, because she loved them, she wanted them to have the advantages in life that she'd never had. There was no way they could have supported another child, and maintained a comfortable life for the kids. They would have had to start denying them things, doing without things they shouldn't have to do without, and that wasn't what Faith wanted for her family. No, she was sure she had made the right decision. But knowing it didn't make it hurt less, and it did hurt, badly. She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. Instead, the ache in her heart grew more fierce, and she knew she had to talk to someone, tell them the truth. But not Fred, no, he'd never understand, he'd hate her. So she left the apartment, and headed to the one person who she knew wouldn't judge her.  
  
Bosco had the music turned up loud, was singing along to 'Permanent Vacation' and it took a few minutes for him to realize that someone was knocking on his door. Turning down Aerosmith, he opened the door to find Faith, his partner, walking away. "Yokas! Hey Yokas!" he called after her, and she turned around. The look on her face shocked him, she looked ravaged, distraught.   
  
"Hey Bos." She spoke more quietly than normal, almost hesitantly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Come on in." There was no way in hell he'd let her walk away when she looked so upset. He lead her to the futon that served as a couch, and sat down beside her, waiting to hear what she wanted to say.   
  
She looked directly into his eyes. "I lied to you Bosco. I lied to you, and I lied to Fred. I didn't lose the baby."  
  
Bos looked at her, not entirely sure of what she was telling him. Then she clarified it for him. "I had an abortion."  
  
"Damn it Yokas, did you tell Fred?" He wasn't sure whether to be angry, or outraged, or what.  
  
"No, and I'm not going to. It would tear him apart." She spoke firmly, despite the tears that were finally gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Why did you decide to tell me? It's not my business." He tossed her earlier words back in her face, hurting her.  
  
"Because you're the only one I can count on to be there for me." Simply spoken, but her eyes begged for him to understand. All the fight had gone out of her. She wasn't Officer Yokas, tough policewoman, right now. She was just Faith, a woman in desperate need of comfort and reassurance.   
  
Bosco looked into Faith's eyes, seeing trust there, and let all the loyalty and friendship he felt for his partner come to light. As brash and insensitive as he could be, he had a heart, and a rather soft one at that. When he cared, his feelings ran deep. And he cared about Faith, maybe more than anyone else. He awkwardly held out his arms, feeling mild shock when Faith went into them without hesitating. And when she began to weep violently, he tightened his arms around her, rocking her back and forth the way he would a small child.  
  
"It's allright Yokas...sshhh, it's gonna be fine...You're o.k Faith..." He let her cry it out, murmuring incoherent reassurances as he held her.  
  
Faith cried harder than she ever had, until finally, there were no tears left. Still, she was reluctant to leave the safe haven of her partner's arms. She knew, as arrogant as Bosco could be, that he was a rock, he cared, and he was dependable. And for her, he was solace. There was no one else she could lean on. No one else she wanted to lean on. Hers and Fred's relationship had been in trouble for awhile, and although she loved him, she was no longer sure she loved him enough. Certainly she could never have told him what she had just admitted to Bosco, could never have broken down, cried in his arms over it. She sniffled, and went to pull away, surprised when his arms stayed around her, holding her loosely. She leaned against his shoulder, and he stroked her hair.  
  
"You're my best friend Bos." Her voice was hoarse from crying. "And I got snot all over your shirt."  
  
He stifled a snicker. "And you're mine Yokas. Don't worry about the snot, I'll send you the dry cleaning bill later." He tilted her head up, and kissed the tip of her very red nose., and was rewarded with a faint smile. "You o.k, ya think?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I broke down like that." She was embarrassed now. "I shouldn't have acted like such a wimp." She pulled out of his arms and stared at the floor.  
  
"Bullshit Yokas, you're human. You laugh, you bleed, you cry. Get over it."  
  
"But it was my decision Bosco, what right do I have to cry over it? It's not like I really did lose the baby. I made a conscious decision, well thought out." She was getting angry at herself, at her weakness.  
  
With an insight no one thought he was capable of, Bosco knew what she was feeling. This wasn't the time for getting angry, although he was pissed at Faith's inability to understand that she had a right to be upset. He wasn't impressed with the fact that she'd initially lied to him, was still lying to Fred, but he understood. He knew the burden of being the pillar of her family weighed heavily upon her, and that she wanted the best for everyone. He spoke the kindest words he ever had, and surprised himself by meaning them.  
  
"Look Yokas, no one ever said the right decisions were easy to make. You think that when Sully put his mom in a nursing home that he wasn't upset? That he didn't have a right to be? It was the right decision, he couldn't look after her the way she needed to be looked after, but it still hurt him. I can think of a million other instances where making the right decision hurts like hell. Like you having an abortion. I made some comments before that were thoughtless, but you're right. It's your body, your choice. And since you're the one holding your family together, you're the one who knows what will and won't work out. Maybe I don't agree with you lying to Fred, but again...you know what's best for you."  
  
Faith looked at Bosco with something akin to shock. She'd never, in all the time they'd been partners, known him to make such a lengthy speech, and especially not one so...so...well...sweet. She knew he wasn't the jerk he often appeared to be, but she'd never seen this side of him either.  
  
"I needed that, reassurance." She laid her head on his shoulder again, and he put an arm loosely around her shoulders.  
  
"I know you did. You don't always have to be the strong one, Faith. You can lean on me anytime you need to. We're partners, remember?"  
  
"Always. And best friends."  
  
"You know it." He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. His smiles were contagious. Things would be o.k after all, she didn't have to deal with it alone now. She relaxed against him, relieved, and he stroked her hair gently. In just a few minutes, she was sound asleep, the tension visibly eased from her features.  
  
Bosco watched her sleep. He found himself looking at her face, softened with relaxation, and felt the flash of attraction he was always trying to bury. He fought it, knowing that it was wrong, but still, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and tracing the curve of her jaw, and stroking a gentle finger across her lips. She sighed, and turned into his touch, and that was his undoing. He leaned down, and placed the softest of kisses on her mouth, surprised when he felt her mouth move under his. He stopped, looked up, and straight into her open eyes. What he saw there was both permission, and a request to continue. Still, he hesitated, until Faith pulled his mouth back down to meet hers, then he was lost. He threw caution to the wind, consequences be damned, and they kissed with passion born of closeness, shared secrets, and if either of them dared admit to it, love.  
  
Faith knew she shouldn't be doing this. She could think of a hundred reasons why it was wrong, but it had been a long time since she felt so secure, so loved. She loved Fred, but she wasn't in love with him anymore. She'd wanted to stay with him for the sake of the kids, but she wasn't going to deny herself this, passion and love like she'd never felt before. It wasn't long before Bosco's kisses drove all the guilty thoughts out of her head, and she would have given herself completely to her partner, but for him stopping, almost at the point of no return. She looked at him almost desperately, as he pulled away from her, flushed, and breathing heavily.  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"Faith, you just had an abortion. We can't be doing this now...can we?" He looked uncertain. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Some of her reason had returned to her, and she remembered the doctor's instructions. No intercourse for at least a week. She hadn't thought following instructions would be a problem, she had no desire for Fred. But, she hadn't counted on this happening.  
  
"Not for a week, at the least. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, nothing to be sorry about. I can still do what I like best." He gave an evil grin.  
  
"And that would be...?" she asked suspiciously, waiting for him to make a lewd suggestion.   
  
"Hold you." he answered, and received a poke in the ribs for making her think he was a pervert.  
  
They sat together on the futon, wrapped in each other's arms, and talked about nonsense, until Bosco finally tilted her head up to face his. "I think I have a problem." he announced.   
  
Faith's heart dropped. "What's that?" she asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
"I think I'm in love with my partner." He looked almost frightened, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Hmm, seems I've got the same problem. Think we should tell them?" She looked at him mischievously.  
  
"Oh absolutely. This minute." And he kissed her for a long time.   
  
It was 3 days later when Faith finally told Fred that their marriage wasn't working out, and was relieved when he told her he felt the same way. She never mentioned Bosco, as they planned on keeping their growing relationship low profile, due to work. It was a bit harder to tell the kids that she and their father were separating, but they took it surprisingly well. Faith felt better than she had in months.  
  
It was nearly a month later when Bosco and Faith finally spent a night together, and for both of them, it was a new experience, this soul deep connection they shared. In the other's arms, they'd each found what they were looking for, they were partners, in every sense of the word.  
  
  
Partners  
by Sugar  
Rated PG for some slightly bad words, and the pretense of sex.  
  
  
  
Faith returned home from the Family Planning Clinic that morning, after  
her abortion. Neither Fred or the kids would be at home, and both she  
and Bosco had the day off. She needed the time alone, to think. She  
knew there was no going back from the decision she had made, and she  
knew, in her heart, that it had been the right decision. She loved her  
kids, loved then dearly. And, because she loved them, she wanted them  
to have the advantages in life that she'd never had. There was no way  
they could have supported another child, and maintained a comfortable  
life for the kids. They would have had to start denying them things,  
doing without things they shouldn't have to do without, and that wasn't  
what Faith wanted for her family. No, she was sure she had made the  
right decision. But knowing it didn't make it hurt less, and it did  
hurt, badly. She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come.  
Instead, the ache in her heart grew more fierce, and she knew she had to  
  
talk to someone, tell them the truth. But not Fred, no, he'd never  
understand, he'd hate her. So she left the apartment, and headed to the  
  
one person who she knew wouldn't judge her.  
  
Bosco had the music turned up loud, was singing along to 'Permanent  
Vacation' and it took a few minutes for him to realize that someone was  
knocking on his door. Turning down Aerosmith, he opened the door to  
find Faith, his partner, walking away. "Yokas! Hey Yokas!" he called  
after her, and she turned around. The look on her face shocked him, she  
  
looked ravaged, distraught.  
  
"Hey Bos." She spoke more quietly than normal, almost hesitantly.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Come on in." There was no way in hell he'd let her walk away when she  
looked so upset. He lead her to the futon that served as a couch, and  
sat down beside her, waiting to hear what she wanted to say.  
  
She looked directly into his eyes. "I lied to you Bosco. I lied to  
you, and I lied to Fred. I didn't lose the baby."  
  
Bos looked at her, not entirely sure of what she was telling him. Then  
she clarified it for him. "I had an abortion."  
  
"Damn it Yokas, did you tell Fred?" He wasn't sure whether to be angry,  
  
or outraged, or what.  
  
"No, and I'm not going to. It would tear him apart." She spoke firmly,  
  
despite the tears that were finally gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Why did you decide to tell me? It's not my business." He tossed her  
earlier words back in her face, hurting her.  
  
"Because you're the only one I can count on to be there for me." Simply  
  
spoken, but her eyes begged for him to understand. All the fight had  
gone out of her. She wasn't Officer Yokas, tough policewoman, right  
now. She was just Faith, a woman in desperate need of comfort and  
reassurance.  
  
Bosco looked into Faith's eyes, seeing trust there, and let all the  
loyalty and friendship he felt for his partner come to light. As brash  
and insensitive as he could be, he had a heart, and a rather soft one at  
  
that. When he cared, his feelings ran deep. And he cared about Faith,  
maybe more than anyone else. He awkwardly held out his arms, feeling  
mild shock when Faith went into them without hesitating. And when she  
began to weep violently, he tightened his arms around her, rocking her  
back and forth the way he would a small child.  
  
"It's allright Yokas...sshhh, it's gonna be fine...You're o.k Faith..." He  
let her cry it out, murmuring incoherent reassurances as he held her.  
  
Faith cried harder than she ever had, until finally, there were no tears  
  
left. Still, she was reluctant to leave the safe haven of her partner's  
arms. She knew, as arrogant as Bosco could be, that he was a rock, he  
cared, and he was dependable. And for her, he was solace. There was  
no one else she could lean on. No one else she wanted to lean on. Hers  
  
and Fred's relationship had been in trouble for awhile, and although she  
  
loved him, she was no longer sure she loved him enough. Certainly she  
could never have told him what she had just admitted to Bosco, could  
never have broken down, cried in his arms over it. She sniffled, and  
went to pull away, surprised when his arms stayed around her, holding  
her loosely. She leaned against his shoulder, and he stroked her hair.  
  
"You're my best friend Bos." Her voice was hoarse from crying. "And I  
got snot all over your shirt."  
  
He stifled a snicker. "And you're mine Yokas. Don't worry about the  
snot, I'll send you the dry cleaning bill later." He tilted her head  
up, and kissed the tip of her very red nose., and was rewarded with a  
faint smile. "You o.k, ya think?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I broke down like that." She was embarrassed now. "I  
shouldn't have acted like such a wimp." She pulled out of his arms and  
stared at the floor.  
  
"Bullshit Yokas, you're human. You laugh, you bleed, you cry. Get over  
  
it."  
  
"But it was my decision Bosco, what right do I have to cry over it?  
It's not like I really did lose the baby. I made a conscious decision,  
well thought out." She was getting angry at herself, at her weakness.  
  
With an insight no one thought he was capable of, Bosco knew what she  
was feeling. This wasn't the time for getting angry, although he was  
pissed at Faith's inability to understand that she had a right to be  
upset. He wasn't impressed with the fact that she'd initially lied to  
him, was still lying to Fred, but he understood. He knew the burden of  
being the pillar of her family weighed heavily upon her, and that she  
wanted the best for everyone. He spoke the kindest words he ever had,  
and surprised himself by meaning them.  
  
"Look Yokas, no one ever said the right decisions were easy to make. You  
  
think that when Sully put his mom in a nursing home that he wasn't  
upset? That he didn't have a right to be? It was the right decision,  
he couldn't look after her the way she needed to be looked after, but it  
  
still hurt him. I can think of a million other instances where making  
the right decision hurts like hell. Like you having an abortion. I  
made some comments before that were thoughtless, but you're right. It's  
  
your body, your choice. And since you're the one holding your family  
together, you're the one who knows what will and won't work out. Maybe  
I don't agree with you lying to Fred, but again...you know what's best for  
  
you."  
  
Faith looked at Bosco with something akin to shock. She'd never, in all  
  
the time they'd been partners, known him to make such a lengthy speech,  
and especially not one so...so...well...sweet. She knew he wasn't the jerk he  
  
often appeared to be, but she'd never seen this side of him either.  
  
"I needed that, reassurance." She laid her head on his shoulder again,  
and he put an arm loosely around her shoulders.  
  
"I know you did. You don't always have to be the strong one, Faith.  
You can lean on me anytime you need to. We're partners, remember?"  
  
"Always. And best friends."  
  
"You know it." He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile  
back. His smiles were contagious. Things would be o.k after all, she  
didn't have to deal with it alone now. She relaxed against him,  
relieved, and he stroked her hair gently. In just a few minutes, she  
was sound asleep, the tension visibly eased from her features.  
  
Bosco watched her sleep. He found himself looking at her face, softened  
  
with relaxation, and felt the flash of attraction he was always trying  
to bury. He fought it, knowing that it was wrong, but still, he  
couldn't stop himself from reaching out and tracing the curve of her  
jaw, and stroking a gentle finger across her lips. She sighed, and  
turned into his touch, and that was his undoing. He leaned down, and  
placed the softest of kisses on her mouth, surprised when he felt her  
mouth move under his. He stopped, looked up, and straight into her open  
  
eyes. What he saw there was both permission, and a request to  
continue. Still, he hesitated, until Faith pulled his mouth back down  
to meet hers, then he was lost. He threw caution to the wind,  
consequences be damned, and they kissed with passion born of closeness,  
shared secrets, and if either of them dared admit to it, love.  
  
Faith knew she shouldn't be doing this. She could think of a hundred  
reasons why it was wrong, but it had been a long time since she felt so  
secure, so loved. She loved Fred, but she wasn't in love with him  
anymore. She'd wanted to stay with him for the sake of the kids, but  
she wasn't going to deny herself this, passion and love like she'd never  
  
felt before. It wasn't long before Bosco's kisses drove all the guilty  
thoughts out of her head, and she would have given herself completely to  
  
her partner, but for him stopping, almost at the point of no return.  
She looked at him almost desperately, as he pulled away from her,  
flushed, and breathing heavily.  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"Faith, you just had an abortion. We can't be doing this now...can we?"  
He looked uncertain. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Some of her reason had returned to her, and she remembered the doctor's  
instructions. No intercourse for at least a week. She hadn't thought  
following instructions would be a problem, she had no desire for Fred.  
But, she hadn't counted on this happening.  
  
"Not for a week, at the least. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, nothing to be sorry about. I can still do what I like best." He  
gave an evil grin.  
  
"And that would be...?" she asked suspiciously, waiting for him to make a  
lewd suggestion.  
  
"Hold you." he answered, and received a poke in the ribs for making her  
  
think he was a pervert.  
  
They sat together on the futon, wrapped in each other's arms, and  
talked about nonsense, until Bosco finally tilted her head up to face  
his. "I think I have a problem." he announced.  
  
Faith's heart dropped. "What's that?" she asked, trying to sound  
casual.  
  
"I think I'm in love with my partner." He looked almost frightened,  
waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Hmm, seems I've got the same problem. Think we should tell them?" She  
  
looked at him mischievously.  
  
"Oh absolutely. This minute." And he kissed her for a long time.  
  
It was 3 days later when Faith finally told Fred that their marriage  
wasn't working out, and was relieved when he told her he felt the same  
way. She never mentioned Bosco, as they planned on keeping their  
growing relationship low profile, due to work. It was a bit harder to  
tell the kids that she and their father were separating, but they took  
it surprisingly well. Faith felt better than she had in months.  
  
It was nearly a month later when Bosco and Faith finally spent a night  
together, and for both of them, it was a new experience, this soul deep  
connection they shared. In the other's arms, they'd each found what  
they were looking for, they were partners, in every sense of the word.  
  
END  
  
--  
The Managerie,  
Brandi  
Kaiiya, Kash, Daegen, and Gunny-Galindez,  
Sheba the cat has gone over the bridge, but will remain in my heart  
always.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Be responsible! Spay or neuter, and vaccinate your pets. They depend  
on you.  



End file.
